I Think I Hate You
by James8
Summary: Erestor and Glorfindel did not always get along. A horrifying accident leads to recovery and friendship.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay this should satisfy you guys curiosity. Ya'll wanted to hear the story behind Erestor's back problem here ya go. Will be updated every Sunday or Monday even if I have to beg, borrow or steal a computer off of somebody. 

Beta'd by Saikagrl

Discliamer: Not mine (unfortunately). Lovingly owned by Prof. Tolkien

I Think I Hate You

Part 1 of 12

Elrond looked up from his papers in time to see Erestor breeze by the door with quite a large bundle in his arms. Curious. Elrond set his quill down calling out quickly, "Erestor."

There was an annoyed huff from out in the corridor then a soft rustling. A moment later Erestor popped his head in the doorway. "Yes Elrond?"

The Lord of Imladris crooked a finger at his friend. An annoyed look passed over the advisor's face before he stepped into the study. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a ride."

"With all of that?" Elrond gestured to the bundled that Erestor left in the hall.

Erestor looked guiltily at the floor. "Well I was going to be gone for a couple of days."

Elrond leaned back in his chair. "And when were you going to tell me about this? And who is going with you?"

"I was going to tell you." Erestor insisted defensively. "I figured I would travel faster by myself. I won't be gone long. There is no reason to worry."

Elrond shook his head folding his arms across his chest. "Erestor really. You're acting like a child. I told you that I didn't want any elves to travel by themselves. There are still too many orcs roaming about and our border patrols are still reporting sightings."

"Elrond need I remind you I fought in the last alliance. I know what's out there."

"Then you will understand that I am sending someone with you." At Erestor's pout Elrond continued. "It's not a request."

Erestor rolled his chocolate eyes heaven wards. "Fine but they better be ready within the hour."

(LOTRLOTR)

Elrond knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Elrond entered finding Glorfindel muttering to himself as he searched through a chest. The golden haired elf had a fierce scowl on his face as he searched through the contents. "Whatever are you looking for Glorfindel?"

"Something Cirdan gave me." Glorfindel through up his hands in defeat. "Of course why would I find it where I thought I left it? That would make sense."

Elrond chuckled at his seneschal. "I'm sure you will find it."

Glorfindel stood up brushing his clothes off. "What did you want Elrond?"

"Erestor is heading out of Imladris' borders to do some work for me."

"Really?"

"I want you to go with him."

Glrofindel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You've got to be joking."

Elrond shook his head. "Look I know you two don't always see eye to eye-"

"Eye to eye!" Glorfindel snorted. "That's an understatement. May I remind you he doesn't like me."

"The feeling seems to be mutual." Elrond stated dryly. "I believe that if you two would actually try it you may find out that you two could become friends."

"I doubt it."

"You two are so alike it's frightening."

Glorfindel put his hands on his hips in frustration. "You can not mean to send me out into the wild with an elf that cannot even defend himself!"

"What makes you think he can't defend himself?"

"You want me to baby-sit." Glorfindel stated flatly not ready to concede.

"I don't think there will be any babysitting involved." Elrond returned. "It's not a request Glorfindel. You have an hour to pack."


	2. Chapter Two

It was near dark when Erestor edged his mare over to a small cove of stone. "We will rest here for the night."

Glorfindel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Although he should be grateful, those were the first words Erestor had spoken to him since leaving Rivendell. The counselor had not been pleased finding that Elrond had decided to send him along. Glorfindel had been witness to a low and furious argument before the dark haired advisor grudgingly got on his horse and headed out of the courtyard. Glorfindel, feeling like he was on his way to the gallows, had followed reluctantly. They had maintained a steady silence since.

Erestor was not a chatty elf Glorfindel discovered after several vain attempts in engaging the younger elf in conversation. The dark haired advisor seemed to prefer quiet and solitude or else he just didn't want to talk to him. Guess which one he was betting on. 

Glorfindel had noticed though that Erestor was a skilled tracker and seemed to have a passing knowledge of woodcraft. There was also the interesting fact that Erestor was carrying a sword and it intrigued the seneschal a bit as the only time he had seen the advisor was sitting behind the desk. Elrond had said he would not be babysitting the other elf. Truthfully he was slightly fascinated with the Erestor at this point. Maybe the elf would open up a little bit while they made camp. He started to turn to question Erestor again.

"Are you going to stay on your horse all day Lord Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel clenched his jaw in frustration. Did the advisor always have to have a sharp tongue in his head? This was exactly why he did not like the advisor. "No." He couldn't help but be curt. "I will care for the horses, you can set up camp."

Erestor's tone was just as sharp. "I can care for my own horse, my Lord, thank you."

"As you wish." Glorfindel growled. This trip was not going to be over soon enough.

(LOTRLOTR)

Erestor finished caring for his mare, Meril, before starting a small fire to warm water for tea. Why, oh, why did Elrond insist on sending Glorfindel with him? The Balrog Slayer seemed to have something against him as it was. He did not believe in Elrond's assurances that they could be friends. From their first meeting when Glorfindel arrived in Imladris there had always seemed to be steady tension between them.

He probably had sounded rather harsh. No, he had meant it rather impertinently. He should apologize. He sighed softly. He had just been waiting for Glorfindel to make a derogatory comment of some kind concerning his fighting prowess. He had noticed more than once that the Vanya had been starring at his sword and studying him in turn. He had been just so ready to protect himself he had automatically took a defensive stance. Granted the Vanya had seemed unaware of his actions towards him but Erestor's pride refused to let him bring them to light. Glorfindel had probably not meant anything by it when he had handed the reins of his horse over to him the first time he had arrived in Imladris. He could have forgiven him that. Maybe. The part that really irked the advisor was during the meetings concerning border guardians. Glorfindel had pretty much taken over ignoring Erestor's positions on such issues. Erestor knew it had to do with the fact that he did not join in the warriors' practices. But Glorfindel's dismissal of his fighting skills irked him to no end.

He had served as a spy and advisor under Gil-Galad during the Last Alliance. He knew how to fight outside the rules of normal combat. That was his talent. He was skilled in breaking the rules of engagement. Granted he did not take part in the warriors' games and sparring matches that were held, but he was a warrior. He chose his practice partners carefully. Elrond and he sparred regularly and sometimes Lindir would join them.

He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. As deadly of a warrior as he was fighting was just not in his nature. He fought because at the time it was necessary like so many other elves. Now that they had found peace he was more than content to act as an advisor to Elrond. He had found no reason to prove his prowess on a battlefield to anyone, but it still irritated him to be seen as a defenseless elfling. 

He had seen Glorfindel fight many a time when training the other warriors and he well remembered the stories told of the mighty battle between the blonde and the Balrog. He had oft wondered what a match would be like between them. But it came down to the fact he didn't want to have to prove himself to anyone. That and he didn't want to use what he knew against the Vanya. His sometimes unorthodox ways of fighting tended to come to the fore in a fight and he did not want to fight like that were Glorfindel was concerned. It would have been seen as unfair in normal combat. It was why he only sparred with people that knew him well, like Elrond or Lindir. They would not judge him harshly for it.

He sighed. 

(LOTRLOTR)

Glorfindel sighed patting Alysa on the shoulder before letting her wonder off to graze. Of course with as friendly as Erestor was being maybe it would be better to join the horses. Bracing himself for an unpleasant night he headed over to the fire. He glanced over at the dark haired elf but he seemed lost in thought. He settled himself across the fire pouring himself a cup of tea. He removed several supplies from his pack to make a light meal for them both.

As he worked he glanced several times at the advisor but Erestor still seemed to be reflecting on something. Glorfindel's own thoughts drifted as he worked. He remembered his first time meeting Erestor. He had just ridden into Imladris. An elf dressed much like any of the stable hands had come up and Glorfindel unthinkingly had handed the reins over to him. There had been a surprised then hostile look before the elf had disappeared. It was only later after talking to Elrond he had realized his mistake. He had tried to apologize later but Erestor seemed to ignore him after that.

The few times they had been together after that were mainly during council meetings concerning border guards. Elrond had given him free rein in training and setting up the patrols making him seneschal. Glorfindel well use to taking command had automatically done so. Somehow it seemed to have irritated Erestor even more. He was beginning to think he might have been wrong assuming Erestor had no previous skill in weaponry. But the other elf had never joined in on any of the warriors' practices. 

He rubbed his forehead wearily.

Seeing that the stew was done he filled the two bowls. "Erestor."

The dark haired elf seemed to rouse himself. "Yes?"

"Stew."

"Hannon le." Erestor nodded taking the bowl. 

An uneasy silence settled around them as they ate. For the life of him Glorfindel couldn't think of anything to say to the other elf. Glorfindel set his plate to the side. "I will take first watch."

"Fine." That one word was as cold as ice.

Now what did he do? 


	3. Chapter Three

Happy Belated Birthday to Mirfaen! Hope you get everything you wish for!

That is as close to an author's note as you guys are going to get. In the middle of remodeling but I did promise to get this up.

Chapter 3

Glorfindel rubbed his forehead wearily as they finally made it to the edge of the valley. It was only midmorning, but the journey seemed to have taken much longer. Erestor was mad at him again and an oppressive feeling seemed to fill the air around them. Glorfindel had fallen into an uneasy sleep last night waking early unable to find rest. He was pretty sure Erestor had taken it as a slight to his skills in watching their perimeter but Glorfindel was too anxious to assure the other elf it wasn't so.

Erestor stopped his mare dismounting. Glorfindel watched quietly as the dark haired elf searched through his saddlebags. "What are we doing here exactly?"

"This valley has changed." Erestor muttered as he searched before giving a triumphant shout. "A major flood destroyed the area and the maps need changed to show this. There is also a small plant that grows here that Elrond uses for healing. I will take a few seedlings for the garden."

Glorfindel looked about them shifting uneasily on his horse. The feeling that had been plaguing him all morning seemed to heighten. "Will this take long?"

Erestor's jaw clenched in annoyance. "The better part of a day."

Glorfindel shook his head, something was wrong. Unable to alleviate his fears he nudged Alysa forward. "I am going to scout the area. Call if you need any assistance."

"Fine." Erestor replied clipped.

Glorfindel didn't notice as he turned Alysa before cantering down the side of the field.

(LOTRLOTR)

Erestor stretched as he put the last of the changed maps into his saddlebags. It was only midday and he had made good progress. Now he had only to collect the seedlings then he and Glorfindel could head home.

Of course that is if he could find the Vanya.

Glorfindel had disappeared since their arrival. It was probably for the best as it was no doubt they would likely be at each other's throats by now.

Erestor walked along the edge of the field, Meril following behind him, as he looked for the plants that Elrond had asked him to bring back. He found a small patch relatively quickly under a tall elm. He had just finished packing the last of the plants in his saddlebags when suddenly Glorfindel raced up to them.

"We have to go now." Glorfindel informed tightly.

Erestor frowned. "Why?"

"Something is coming our way. I can feel it. We have to go. Now." Glorfindel looked about them worriedly before turning back to him. "Please for once Erestor please just don't argue with me."

Erestor could feel the unease radiating off the older elf. He nodded swinging up quickly on his horse. Glorfindel's urgency cut any arguments he may have had. He followed the older elf as Glorfindel quickly urged Alysa into a canter. Now that he was paying attention he to could feel something was not quiet right. He looked about them as he followed on the elder elf's heels. Erestor paced Meril alongside of Alysa. The Vanya seemed to push the horses even faster.

The air around them suddenly seemed to go still. Glorfindel reined his horse to a halt looking around them. There was no noise. No birds, no insects, nothing but silence. Clouds, black as midnight, suddenly rolled in blocking the warm light of the sun. Alysa and Meril shifted violently underneath them nearly throwing the two elves to the ground in immediate fear. Their eyes rolled white in panic as they reared and plunged trying to bolt. It took everything both elves had to stay on and bring the horses under control.

"Glorfindel? What is it?" Erestor asked quietly even though his voice seemed loud in the sudden silence.

"We have to find shelter now." Glorfindel commanded.

Erestor bit his lip a second. "There's a cave a league from here to the south or at least there was twelve years ago."

"Lead on, hurry."

Erestor turned the horses and swiftly made his way to where he knew the cave to be. Glorfindel followed swiftly constantly watching around them. The wind had picked up in speed blowing their hair and clothes askew. At times the force was nearly enough to send them and the horses to the ground. They were within sight of the cave when Glorfindel suddenly swore.

"Sweet Elbereth!"

Erestor turned to find out what had drew the Vanya's attention. He looked up in growing horror at the dark column of clouds that swiftly took form in the shape of a funnel. "By the Valar!"


	4. Chapter Four

Erestor and Glorfindel looked up in growing horror at the dark column of clouds. "Erestor move!"

The advisor came out of his momentary shock to drive his horse forward feeling Glorfindel following beside him. Reining up in front of the cave both elves quickly dismounted. The wind roared all about them throwing debris about. 

"Come Meril!" Erestor urged the brown stallion. The horse reared refusing to be brought under stone his flight instinct at the fore because of his fear. Glorfindel was having an equally hard time trying to control Alysa. The wind was becoming even stronger nearly forcing the elves off their feet at times.

"Cover their eyes!" Glorfindel shouted struggling to hold onto the reins at the same time remove his cape.

Erestor immediately complied wrestling his cape over Meril's eyes. The horse fought a little more before coming to a trembling halt. Erestor pulled back and the stallion had no choice but to follow him into the cave. The advisor pulled the horse to the back of the cave before looking towards Glorfindel. The blonde was still wrestling with the mare. Erestor's brown eyes went past to the dark funnel. It was getting closer.

"Glorfindel!" Erestor shouted.

At that moment the sky let loose with a barrage of hailstones. The mare rose shrieking in fear, a foreleg catching Glorfindel in the shoulder. The blonde stumbled letting the reins slip from his grasp. The mare plunged off. Glorfindel followed a step before arms caught him pulling his back towards the cave.

"Forget her!" Erestor shouted. "We have to take shelter!"

Glorfindel nodded as the two began to fight their way back the several feet to the cave. The wind mad it feel like a mile pushing against them every inch. The hailstones beat around them relentlessly. Erestor gave a grunt as a chunk of ice struck him alongside the jaw. They were nearly there when a large branch came out of nowhere hitting them broadside and sending them to the ground. Glorfindel cried out half curling in on himself as they hit the ground.

Erestor half staggered to his feet. "Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel sat up gingerly a hand cradled carefully around his waist his other he reached out towards Erestor. The dark haired elf grabbed his hand jerking him forward into the safely of the cave. They stumbled towards the back before Glorfindel falls to his knees again.

Erestor frowned as the seneschal didn't attempt to rise. He moved forward crouching in front of the elder elf. "Glorfindel? Are you well?"

Glorfindel did not answer seeming to tighten in on himself shaking softly. Erestor carefully reached towards the other elf carefully. Glorfindel half shook his head his golden hair falling forward.

"Don't touch me yet." 

Cold fear centered in Erestor's stomach as he listened to the elder elf's heavy breathing. "I will be right back I am going to get the supplies."

Erestor rose whispering softly to the blindfolded horse as he removed the saddlebags. They did not have to many medical supplies with them so they would have to make do. He was not a healer either. He knew some of dressing battle wounds but was worried about the severity. He gathered the dressings, ointments, and the water skin before returning to Glorfindel. The elder elf had raised himself up a bit his face pale and tight with pain. 

Erestor crouched down. "Let me see."

Glorfindel slowly removed his hand from over his stomach. Blood ran freely down the tunic. "A puncture wound." Glorfindel clarified quietly. "That tree limb had sharp edges."

Erestor quickly pushed the clean cloth against the wound to try and stem the bleeding. Glorfindel muffled a groan at the sudden pressure. Erestor looked past towards the outside of the cave. The storm still raged on. Glorfindel needed medical treatment, more so then Erestor was able to give.

Glorfindel gave a choked laugh. "I think I would have rather been remembered dying in the battle with the Balrog then being struck down from a tree branch."

Erestor snorted. "Do not tell me you plan on giving up?"

"No." Glorfindel shook his head. "I plan on living a lot longer just to annoy you."

Erestor rolled his eyes. "That's good to know. I am going to hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will." Glorfindel muttered blinking dazedly. "I know you will..."

The blonde warrior slumped to the ground unconscious. 


	5. Chapter Five

Glorfindel came to as a sharp pain lanced his side jarring him awake. A red haze swam in front of his eyes a moment as he blinked trying to clear his vision. He blinked again the red haze dispersing as Erestor's worried face came into view. Part of him wondered at the bedraggled appearance of the normally pristine advisor before memory served and he remembered the storm. His hearing seemed to decide to work then as the Noldor's voice became a sudden constant.

"Lord Glorfindel? Lord Glorfindel?"

Actually the advisor was starting to sound annoyed at his lack of response. Glorfindel shook his head wanting the other elf to be quiet as it felt like hundreds of dwarves mining in his skull. Blackness drifted at the edge of his conscious and he was quite willing to let himself drift off.

"No!" Came the sharp command before Erestor slapped him sharply.

Glorfindel cursed loudly. "What! You annoying arrogant son of Morgoth!"

Erestor seemed unfazed. "Well we are pleasant. Stay awake."

Glorfindel growled. "Erestor I feel like a cave troll has been using me as a toy and you want me to focus."

"Yes. You may have a concussion."

"Fine." Glorfindel muttered. He wanted to close his eyes just to get his bearing but he figured Erestor may take that as a hint he was going to pass out. Instead he focused his eyes around him. The storm seemed to have passed and there was a small fire burning cheerily away warming the cave. "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour or so." Erestor answered. He did not tell the Vanya that he had trouble waking him.

Glorfindel bit back a groan as he raised himself up into a sitting position with Erestor's help. A light sweat broke out on his brow and he fought not to pass out again. When he felt he could talk again without voicing his pain he asked, "how bad is it really?"

"Pretty bad Glorfindel." Erestor replied gravelly. "You've lost a lot of blood. I don't know if you have any punctured organs. I packed the wound as best I could." Erestor shrugged helplessly. "I am not a healer I do not know how to help you."

Glorfindel nodded. "Do we have any water left?"

Erestor nodded quickly retrieving the water skin.

"Thank you." Glorfindel muttered raising it with shaking hands. Erestor had to help him as he was trembling too much. He nodded. "Again thanks."

Erestor fidgeted a moment. "I hate to do this to you but we should leave for Imladris immediately. You need Elrond's skills."

Glorfindel nodded. He looked about the cave then. "Has Alysa returned?"

Erestor shook his head. "I am sorry."

Glorfindel snorted as he slowly made it to his feet leaning on the wall and Erestor. "I don't think I could ride by myself anyhow. You'll get the pleasant job of making sure I don't fall off and crack open my skull."

Erestor gave a short laugh. "You are mentally challenged as it is what would it really matter."

Glorfindel started to laugh but that caused his side to ache fiercely so he stopped. "How long have you been waiting to say something like that?

Erestor gave him a quick smile. "I will get the horse ready."

Still smiling Glorfindel slowly made his way out of the cave in measured steps. This was going to be a painful ride. He breathed deeply stepping out into the sunlight willing the pain to stay away.

Erestor came out than leading Meril. "Lord Glorfindel?"

"Glorfindel just Glorfindel."

"Glorfindel." 

"As ready as I will ever be." Glorfindel sighed. Meril had kneeled making it slightly easier for the elf lord to get on but it was still painful. Glorfindel wrapped his hands tightly in the horse's mane fighting the urge to pass out. 

Erestor mounted gently up behind him trying not to bump the other elf. "Ready?"

Glorfindel nodded. Erestor nudged Meril and the horse began to move forward, carefully as if knowing one of his rider's were injured. "Erestor?"

"Yes."

"Keep talking will you." Glorfindel growled through gritted teeth. "I need to focus on something."

Erestor was baffled. "What about?"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes even though the other elf could not see it. "How about yourself. I don't know much about you."

"Not likely." Erestor grunted.

"Then find something for Valar's sake." Glorfindel growled. "And not bookkeeping and accounting, something that isn't going to put me to sleep."

Erestor pursed his lips a moment before a wicked grin spread over his face. "Did you know that Elrond had a stuffed dolphin for a toy as a child?" 


	6. Chapter Six

Betad by Saikagrl

AN: I will answer question and reviews next chapter. And noI am not updating any faster. Thanx for telling me that I'm not bad with the torture but the worst is yet to come. Eeeh!

"I take it you knew Elrond then when you were a child?" Glorfindel asked.

"Aye." Erestor returned. "He and Elros were both precocious children with a great mischance for getting into trouble."

"He hasn't really changed much has he?"

Erestor suppressed a laugh. "I am going to tell him you said that."

"Don't try and blackmail me. Just wait until I have told him some of what you told me."

"I will tell him you heard it from Lindir."

"Lindir did not grow up with you." Glorfindel stated.

Erestor shook his head. "No he didn't. How did you know?"

Glorfindel gritted his teeth as the horse hopped over a downed sapling. "I remember him."

"Go on." Erestor prodded when the golden elf grew silent.

"I remember seeing him in Gondolin as a child." Glorfindel mused silently a moment before adding, "his hair use to be much darker, darker then Elrond's even."

"Hmm." Erestor shrugged. "I would not know. His hair has always been white. He was one of the three elves I reported to during the war. Elrond introduced me to him in Eregion, I think it was."

Glorfindel was very curious at this new information but was afraid if he asked questions Erestor would be quiet so he opted for teasing. "Your memory getting faulty Erestor?"

Erestor glared at the blonde. Well at the back of the blonde's head. It didn't have the same effect. "There was a lot to do then. I was running reconnaissance nearly every day, then Sauron invaded Eriador, Gil-galad sent us back to Eregion. Then Elrond needed help to lead a large remnant of Noldor to safety, and after that we started work on Imladris. It wasn't a picnic you know."

"You were a spy then?"

"Yes. No!" Erestor gaped. He was aggravated with himself for letting Glorfindel bait him so. "Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel chuckled darkly. "You must have been good. Cirdan told me that nearly all the spies working that region had been caught or perished. It was why Sauron had been able to overrun Eriador and Eregion so quickly."

Erestor was silent for so long that Glorfindel wondered whether or not the other elf would continue to talk to him.

"I was not good enough." Erestor finally said quietly. "I barely made it out of there ahead of Sauron's army. The elf in my company did not make it out at all."

Glorfindel knew the guilt of surviving. He half turned even though it hurt to catch Erestor's eyes. "You're alive Erestor. Don't carry guilt for that."

Erestor nodded.

(LOTRLOTR)

Silence had dominated the rest of the afternoon's ride. They had stopped once to rest and once more after that to change the bandages. Glorfindel actually felt numb from the consistent pain. He had been unable to find something to concentrate on once Erestor had quit talking to him. The world had become one large haze to him then with him drifting in and out of consciousness. It was near twilight when he noticed a change in Erestor.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel questioned his own voice sounding groggy.

"Shh." Erestor quieted him. He drew his sword looking into the dark undergrowth.

Adrenaline coursed through Glorfindel sharpening his awareness. "What is it?"

"Orcs." Erestor hissed. "I have had to circle twice now trying to avoid them."

"Close?" Glorfindel growled in frustration as he realized his senses had become dampened from his injury.

"Closer than I would like." Erestor responded quietly. "They are in the way in which we need to go. Twice I have changed course but each time we are being pushed farther and father away from Imladris."

"Can we sneak through them?"

"The horse is tired and carrying two while you are injured."

"If we back track and circle around?"

"You are loosing blood and we risk infection and fever." Erestor shook his head. "You will die Glorfindel."

"You are very blunt." Glorfindel remarked.

"Would you rather me lie?"

"You can't lie, you get this funny look when you try."

Erestor rolled his eyes. "Can we discuss this later?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "If you want. Hand me my sword." The blonde warrior gave a sigh feeling the cool hilt of the blade in his hand. "Now that is much better."

Meril shook his head rising up on his forelegs a bit in nervousness. Erestor stroked the stallion's neck. "Easy friend."

Glorfindel grimaced at the sudden movement.

Erestor eyed him. "This will be a rough ride."

"Let's get on with it then."


	7. Chapter Seven

Beta'd by Saikagrl

Reviewer responses at the bottom.

"Glorfindel put away your sword." Erestor murmured quietly. So far they had managed to avoid any contact with the orcs. It was either by sheer luck or the Valar's will, but the advisor was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Rest and save your strength."

Glorfindel shook his head dizzily. "Nay, I will be ready to fight when the time comes."

"There is no one to fight right now."

Glorfindel panted from exertion and pain everything was hazy again. He did not realize that he had slipped into the Quendi speech. "I will not be taken prisoner by orcs. I will not leave you to fight alone."

Erestor's eyebrows rose. It was odd to hear someone speak so fluently in the High Tongue, but then Glorfindel hailed from the first age. Erestor tried to sooth his charge as he slid his hand down around the handle of the elder elf's sword. "Glorfindel you are delirious."

"The orcs..." The seneschal muttered tightening his grip on the hilt. "I will not be taken prisoner."

"I swear my friend you will not be taken prisoner or die by their hand. I swear this."

Glorfindel nodded before slumping against the dark haired elf unconscious. His fingers loosened and Erestor was finally able to pull the sword free. He would keep his promise to the blonde elf, no matter what. 

(LOTRLOTRLOTR)

Erestor was becoming increasingly uneasy as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky. The woods around them rang with orc activity. The horse was tired but was becoming more and more skittish as they traveled. The stallion was not a warhorse, which Erestor briefly lamented, but the animal was loyal to him. Meril suddenly reared jostling Glorfindel and causing him to wake. The elf gave an involuntary cry as white heat raced up his side nearly sending him back into the realm of unconsciousness.

"Meril noro lim!" Erestor cried digging his heels into the horse's sides.

The stallion raced off as shrieks and shrill yells sounded in the darkened woods around them. Orcs suddenly appeared in front of them and the stallion dug in his heels twisting to bolt to the left. Erestor swung his sword dispatching the nearest enemies his right arm still firmly around the huddled Glorfindel. Again the stallion kept ahead of their pursuers but the orcs seemed to come from all sides and out of nowhere. Several times Erestor was forced into close combat so they could continue retreating. Half-delirious and pain-ridden, Glorfindel just managed to stay on the horse by himself. 

They would be caught Erestor realized. The horse was exhausted and Glorfindel was in no condition to fight. He came to a decision quickly. Erestor pulled the tiring stallion to a halt before sliding off and pulling his sword free.

"Erestor, what are you doing?" Glorfindel panted straightening as best he could.

"Ride, I will distract them."

"What?"

"The horse is ready to collapse under both our weight and you are wounded. We will never make it to the border in time. Ride."

Glorfindel shook his head, stopping the motion as his vision swam. "No Erestor I will not leave you here."

Erestor glared at him. "You have no choice."

Glorfindel rose to his full command. "Erestor get back on this horse now!"

"You may command the guard Lord Glorfindel but you do not command me." Erestor replied succinctly. "Noro lim Meril. Noro lim e Imladris."

Glorfindel gave a yelp as the stallion surged forward. He managed to tighten his grip on the mane as the horse raced away. He called for him to stop but the horse ignored his commands listening only to those of his true rider. Glorfindel looked back to see Erestor watching them before turning to face the dark tide coming from behind. He heard an elven war cry before the Noldor elf was lost from view.

(LOTRLOTRLOTR)

Erestor stumbled forward as the rope was jerked biting into the abraded skin at his wrists. He clenched his teeth ignoring the jeering orcs around him as he struggled to keep his feet. It had been a small miracle he had lasted as long as he had fighting the brutes. He had hoped that he would have fallen in battle but the orcs had been careful in taking him alive. Although with their current treatment of him he wasn't sure how much longer that would be.

Erestor's body was one giant ache. He honestly didn't think there was one part of him that wasn't bruised. His side ached fiercely he was sure from a broken rib making it difficult at times to breath. The pain would keep him from crying out he thought with wry amusement, not that he would give them the satisfaction. He was determined to die silently at their hands and not beg for mercy.

It was a blessing to see the orcs that had followed after Glorfindel returning empty handed. The elder elf had gotten away for that he was truly thankful. He knew he would not. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would die here. They were not due back at Imladris until tomorrow's eve. It would take Glorfindel several more hours until he made it home. A rescue party would not make it here in time.

A heavy fist curled in Erestor's dark hair jerking his head back. Erestor looked into cold yellow eyes feeling detached from the whole scene. The orc growled something at him but Erestor kept silent which seemed to agitate the creature even more. The orc growled again and this time he was jerked up as the other monsters threw the rope over a tree limb. They lifted him until his feet dangled over the ground.

The advisor could feel the rope biting into his wrists even more and the broken rib hampered his breathing making it even more labored. The pain had seemed to distance itself from him as he had settled into a state of peace. He didn't know why he felt so calm or detached but he was willing to go with it. Maybe he was dying. His sharp mind was curious about the whole thing. He had never died before. It was a shame he had never talked to Glorfindel much about this aspect of the warrior's life. The orcs around him seemed to be aggravated about his current 'lack of cooperation.' He watched quietly as what must be the leader of this rabble pick up a large piece of wood and advance on him. He actually had the piece of mind to think that this time whatever they intended for him might actually hurt as the beast moved behind him. The heavy club hit Erestor in the small of the back with such force that the restraints nearly gave. Blinding hot pain seared through the elf's body before he passed into blessed relief.

RR:  
Azla: thanx for all the reviews hon. I really apprieate them and I'm very glad you like the stories.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: if I tell you it will ruin the future chapter

Arrina: I hope this chapter answered your questions somewhat. Glorfindel hates being helpless.

The Drinking Game: I know. I only have two kinds of english bad english and even worse english. :)

seeing-spots: glad your enjoying it.

Sirth: sorry dear I can't post anymore faster. Not unless I find more typing time which RL stops that.

Stoneage Woman: Aragorn hit by a tree! I think there are enough fics out there torturing Aragorn and Legolas. I'll think about it though. Thanx very much.

Mischa Kitsune: I think people forget the elements too quickly and relay a lot on orc, though there are orcs in this.

Golden Elf: The remodeling looks great so far thanx. Glad you like the story. I love stories with Glorfy and Erestor.

Sielge: Thanx dear I hope you are still enjoying the story.

Linnath: That one just popped into my head when I was describing him and missed revision. Got to quit daydreaming when I'm writing.

Coolio02: Hope your still reading love. Glad you liked it. 


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: Sorry its late. Here you go and enjoy.

"There is so much damage, my Lord." Cufain muttered as he studied the ground. "I can not tell if Glorfindel and Erestor have passed this way or not."

Elrond lips thinned in displeasure though it was not towards the tracker. His horse danced sideways feeling his impatience. "Keep looking. We will continue as planned towards the valley."

"The weather will have wiped any tracks from the ground." Lindir stated quietly as he moved his horse beside his Lord.

"Do not tell me what I already know." Elrond snapped.

Lindir arched a brow. 

The Lord of Imladris rubbed his temples wearily. "I am sorry."

Lindir studied Elrond closely. "Did you find any rest last night?"

"No." Elrond sighed. "I know they are in trouble. I had a bad feeling about it to begin with and with these visions..."

"You did not know."

"I should have never let either of them leave."

"You had no foresight into it to begin with so do not blame yourself for what can not be changed, worry about the things that can."

Elrond smiled as he looked at the white haired elf. "How did I ever let you become chief minstrel and not one of my advisors?"

Lindir laughed. "Because I told you no."

Both elves turned their attention seeing two scouts racing towards them. 

"My Lord!" The first spoke. "Orcs."

Elrond went grim. "Continue."

"There is orc sign all through the wood." The second scout reported. "Over several leagues or more."

"How many do you estimate?" Lindir questioned sharply.

"A hundred at least maybe more." The first replied. "There is something else."

Elrond didn't like the others hesitance. "What?"

"We found Glorfindel's mare."

"The orcs must have killed her." The second scout replied. "It looks like they had been eating her."

"Any sign of Glorfindel and Erestor?"

"None."

"We will not give up yet." Elrond replied. "Stay close from now on."

"There is orc activity ahead." Lindir called out to the regiment of elves that followed. "Stay close and be prepared." Elrond gave a cry as his keen eyes saw a large dark object bearing down on them. The elves drew their weapons but relaxed slightly hearing the strong sound of hoof beats. Orcs did not ride horses. 

The dark stallion broke from the woody growth in front of them veering in fear. Elrond's breath caught at seeing only one rider. He called out using all the force and command he could muster. "Daro!"

The stallion stumbled to a stop looking at them through half glazed eyes. Elrond and Lindir had already dismounted reaching the horse's side. Glorfindel nearly collapsed into their arms.

"Erestor. You must go back for Erestor." Glorfindel panted. "Orcs."

(LOTRLOTR)

Glorfindel's eyes snapped open as Elrond finished tying off the last of the bandages. He was thankful to see more awareness in them. The Vanya was still feverish but the wound was now cleaned assuring a quick recovery. Elrond helped Glorfindel sit up giving him a drink that would help fight any infections and ease pain.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel croaked.

"Lindir and the scouts are searching for the encampment."

"I will go with you."

Elrond arched a brow. "I do not think so. I have an escort ready to take you home."

"I will not leave here without Erestor."

"Neither will I but at this point you will be more of a hindrance than a help."

Glorfindel grabbed Elrond's arm tightly. "You do not understand Elrond. He sacrificed himself for me. I will not leave here without him."

Elrond stared at the unwavering determination in the Vanya's eyes. "As you wish but on one condition."

"What?"

"You will leave the fighting to the others."

Glorfindel grimaced but knew Elrond would not budge on the matter. "I will."

"Elrond."

Both elves looked up as Lindir moved up beside them. The normally serene minstrel vibrated with anger his face white with fury. "We have found them my Lord."

(LOTRLOTR) Elrond, Lindir, and Glorfindel carefully and skillfully made their way to the rocky ledge overlooking the orc encampment. Glorfindel gave a soft cry at seeing Erestor hanging motionless in his bonds. Unthinkingly he started forward but Elrond quickly grabbed his arm holding him back. 

"Stay!" Elrond commanded firmly. "He still breathes."

Elrond's sharp eyes scanned the clearing. "Our archers will take position there. The rest will split into two groups, I will lead one circling behind to drive them away from Erestor, Lindir will lead the others to take a front position to cut off their retreat."

"I will go with you." Glorfindel announced.

"Glorfindel-"

"I won't fight. I promised I wouldn't."

Elrond shot a despairing look at Lindir.

The white haired elf just shrugged. "He's your problem not mine."

Elrond turned deciding not to make another comment. The three elves headed back to the others and quickly relayed their plans. Lindir quickly lead his group into the woods. Elrond watched as Glorfindel mounted a horse in obvious pain. The Vanya panted lightly letting his head rest against the horse's neck before straightening. The blonde looked up then meeting his eyes. Elrond deigned making any comments instead swinging up upon his own mount. 


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner but there have been some developments over here. I have had 5 birthdays, a christening, and a funeral. I tried to make this one a little longer to make up for it. Love you all, James Betad by Saikagrl

The battle was hard fought and short lived. The elves attacked suddenly and without warning. Elrond lead his group in first driving and killing any orcs that lingered near Erestor. Lindir cut of the retreat ensuring that none of the foul beasts made it past him. The archers ensured the safety of their own and that none of the orcs made it into the safety of the trees.

All in all the battle probably lasted no more than twenty minutes.

Glorfindel who had grudgingly listened to Elrond had followed in the first assault. He managed to put himself right beside Erestor. He was determined that the younger elf would be safe promise or no. 

Glorfindel slid of his horse reaching up to cut the bonds that held the dark haired elf suspended. His side flared with fire as Erestor fell limply into his arms. He grit his teeth managing to avoid dropping the unconscious elf. He settled the unconscious elf to the ground kneeling beside him.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel coaxed over the sounds of fighting. The rising of Erestor's chest let Glorfindel know that the counselor was still breathing but he wanted a more definitive sign of life. "Erestor?"

A dark shape loomed beside him, Glorfindel automatically went for his sword but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"How is he?" Elrond asked kneeling.

"This is your area of expertise not mine." Glorfindel muttered. "He breathes."

Elrond ignored the jibe his hands already searching the advisor's body. He was quick, thorough, and silent as he checked the abused body. It wasn't until he rolled Erestor onto his side that he let out a shocked expletive.

"What?" Glorfindel demanded. He did not see anything to cause such a reaction. Yes there was heavy bruising and several damaging cuts but nothing serious. Erestor was quite lucky in his opinion to have escaped any severe damage. Seeing Elrond's frown deepen Glorfindel began to get nervous. "What's wrong?"

"There is damage here to his spinal cord." Elrond murmured.

"How bad?" Lindir asked as he knelt across from them.

"They must have hit him with something." Elrond deduced. "I am not certain but I think there might be a fracture."

Glorfindel sucked in a breath. "Are you sure?"

"By the Valar I hope not." Elrond frowned. "But this is not the place nor the time to do a proper examination. We must head back to Imladris immediately."

Lindir nodded. "We will build a litter. That way, we hopefully will not jar him more than need be."

"I will-" Glorfindel started as he stood up only to stop as the world swam alarmingly around him.

Elrond grabbed the warrior around the waist helping him to sit back down. "You will do nothing. You have overtaxed yourself as it is."

Glorfindel tried to think of a witty comeback but his mind refused to help instead plunging him into darkness.

(LOTRLOTR)

To be fair Glorfindel remember very little of the trip home. He was pretty sure that it had more to do with Elrond than his injuries. He couldn't be positive but he thought he remembered his Lord forcing several drinks down his throat in his weakened state. He was really going to have to get Elrond back for that.

He did remember clearly waking up in the healing wing of Imladris. 

Lindir sat beside his bed smiling at him. Glorfindel blinked several times making sure he wasn't hallucinating. No the minstrel was still there.

"Whark?" He croaked dryly. Glorfindel tried again. "Where home?"

Lindir nodded getting up from his seat to pour him a glass of water. "Yes. We arrived here early this morning. We pushed all night to get here."

"Erestor?"

"Elrond is with him right now." Lindir reached out a supporting arm behind Glorfindel's shoulders as he helped the eldar sit up. "Careful now. You don't want to rip all those stitches."

Glorfindel grimaced. The pain was still there but more manageable than it had been. He eagerly drank the cool water feeling it soothe his parched throat. He handed the cup back to Lindir. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. How do you feel?"

Glorfindel paused a moment to consider the question as he got his bearings. "Good." He pushed himself up further as he swung his legs to the side of the bed. "Now let's go find Elrond and Erestor."

"Oh no you don't." Lindir scolded trying to get Glorfindel back into the bed. "Elrond said you are to rest."

"And I will rest as soon as I find out about Erestor."

"Glorfindel-"

"Lindir the sooner you help me the quicker I will be back in bed. I will also have a less chance of tearing the stitches open but I will do this with or without your help." Glorfindel gave him a charming grin. "You might as well get over it and help me."

"Elrond is not going to be happy about this." Lindir sighed. "And I am telling him it's all your fault." 

(LOTRLOTR)

"Elrond is not going to like this." Lindir muttered as they waited outside the room in which Elrond was working on Erestor. "He told me not to let you out of bed."

"He will not even notice." Glorfindel assured the minstrel as he tried to find a comfortable way to sit. These chairs were not helping the pain in his side. He was hoping they would not be waiting too much longer.

His prayers were answered as Elrond exited the healing room wearily. Lindir and Glorfindel leaned forward eagerly anxious to hear the news. The Lord of Imladris sank into a chair letting his head drop into his hands.

"Well?" Glorfindel demanded unable to keep his impatience in check.

"His back is broken. I have done everything I can for now. We have to wait and see."

Lindir gave a muted cry. "Will he walk?"

"Maybe." Elrond replied looking up at the minstrel. "There is a lot of tissue damage and swelling. Once everything starts to mend I will know more."

"How soon?" Glorfindel persisted. "How soon will we know for sure?"

"It could be within weeks or any where up to a year." Elrond replied letting his head fall into his hand. 

"A year?"

"His mobility may be limited. A year to find out how badly."

"Has he woken yet?" Lindir asked tentatively.

"No. He should be out for another couple of hours." Elrond rubbed his face tiredly. He stopped his movements then looking up at Glorfindel a dark look in his eyes. "Just what do you think you are doing up and running around?"

Inwardly Glorfindel shrank at the succinct and controlled voice. He gave a tentative smile. "I wanted to see how Erestor was doing?"

Elrond's tone was even and deadly. "Glorfindel I just spent my entire morning patching the two of you up after riding all night. If you are not back in bed by the time I count to twenty I will make sure you will not leave that bed until the ending of the world." 

(LOTRLOTR)

Awareness came slowly to Erestor. He stared at the white ceiling unsure of what he was even staring at. His body felt heavy as if it was made of rocks and his mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He took a deep breath shutting his eyes. An orc's face swam in his minds eye causing him to jerk. The abrupt motion caused white-hot agony to shoot up his back. He screamed.

"Erestor!"

Someone's hands grabbed him by the upper arms.

"Erestor, you're safe now." A soothing voice pacified. "Lie quiet now. You're safe."

Erestor opened his eyes to find Elrond leaning over him. 

The Lord smiled. "It's good to have you back my friend."

Erestor nodded. He tried swallowing to ease the dry ache in his mouth. Elrond had already predicted the movement easing his head up to lean a cup against his mouth. The advisor drank greedily unable to get enough. Too soon the cup was empty and taken away. Elrond let him ease back into the pillows. The counselor looked about him almost curiously.

"Glorfindel?" Erestor croaked.

Elrond snorted. "He's feeling well enough to disobey my orders and wander the halls with Lindir."

Erestor smiled weakly at the news. "He hates being helpless."

Elrond returned the smile but it did not reach his eyes. "And you my friend?"

The advisor looked up puzzled at his Lord. "I'll live for now at least until you let me out of here to run."

Elrond locked eyes with him. "Erestor what do you remember when the orcs had you?"

"More than I would care too. Why is this so important? There is something you're not letting me know. I can tell." 


	10. Chapter Ten

So sorry for the delay. I have not forgotten and will finish this as soon as possible.  
Betd by Saikagrl.

Erestor sat quietly in the bed leaning heavily against the pillows Elrond had provided. He had listened to what Elrond had said about his injuries silently before asking to be left alone. The Lord of Imladris had seemed hesitant about leaving him but Erestor had carefully masked his emotions. Elrond had finally agreed to depart making Erestor promise to call if he needed anything.

"You might never be able to walk again."

Those words resounded over and over in the advisor's mind. It was not an idea that Erestor welcomed at all. He would never allow himself to become helpless. 

He shook his head trying to dispel the discouraging thoughts. Until he knew for sure he would follow Elrond's instructions to the letter. He would do everything he was told then some. It was not productive to have such dark thoughts. They would not help and only lead him into despair.

He ended his musings seeing a blonde head poke around the door.

"You're to be in bed." Erestor reprimanded.

Glorfindel shrugged stepping into the room. "He doesn't know I am up so I'm all right."

"Right until he finds you missing. Elrond's worse than a mother hen that way."

Glorfindel chuckled pulling a chair over to sit beside the bed. He sat down gingerly the stitches pulling at his side.

Erestor's eyebrow rose. "How are you anyhow?"

"On the mend." Glorfindel answered truthfully holding Erestor's probing look. "I have you to thank for that."

Erestor shrugged. "It was nothing you would not have done for me."

Glorfindel frowned. "Do not brush it off. I would not be alive if it wasn't for you. I owe you a great debt of gratitude." Glorfindel got up from the chair before falling to one knee. "I swore an oath of fealty to Elrond and now I swear one to you, Erestor of Imladris. I owe you a life debt, call when you need me, ask what you will of me, my sword and life are yours."

Erestor's eyes widened with shock at the warrior's speech. "I would not ask you to swear allegiance to me in any way."

Glorfindel let out a breath as he slid back into the chair. "You do not have to ask, you have it."

The dark haired elf did not know what to say. "Thank you." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Betad by Saikagrl

Erestor's mood was as black as his midnight hued tresses. It had been months now with no signs of any change. He had done everything Elrond had told him. He had slept and ate on schedule and kept his mind busy working on papers so as not to fall into despair. He had taken every noxious remedy that Elrond had given him without complaint and even kept his sense of humor at the constant care that he needed. Now at five months he was unable to keep the charade up any longer.

Whenever Elrond came to see him now the counselor just sank deeper into despondency. The bones had finally knit completely and everything should have been well, except that he still had no use of his legs. He had no feeling in them and could not even command them to move in the slightest. His worse fear had become reality. He was crippled.

Erestor looked longingly at the water pitcher. It was on a table only a foot away from the bed but it might as well have been a mile. He hated this vulnerability. He knew that if he just called out someone would be there to help him. He just couldn't make himself do it. It was not right that everyone should have to go out of his or her way to help him. 

Maybe he could get it himself.

He judged the distance a little more carefully. He pushed himself to the edge of the bed. Using his left arm to steady himself he reached out with the other taking a firm hold on the table. Once he was sure he had a solid grip he brought his left hand up intending to grab the pitcher.

It never happened, he over balanced sending himself to the floor with a crash. The pitcher rocked violently a moment before it too fell shattering. Erestor held back tears as he pushed himself up feeling his shoulder and elbow sting from the fall. 

Lindir came rushing in at that moment taking in the mess. He hurried over to help Erestor. "Why didn't you call me I would have helped you"  
"I did not want to be a burden. I thought I could get it myself."

"You are NOT a burden!" Lindir scolded making sure the other elf was settled back in bed.

Erestor scowled. "Yes I am. I have to be cared for like a child. I hate this! I would have rather died!"

Lindir was shocked. "Do not say such things Erestor."

"I speak only the truth." Erestor growled.

"Erestor..."

"Get out Lindir. Leave me be. I want left alone."

Lindir wavered in indecision.

"Get out!" Erestor yelled, watching stonily as the white haired elf fled.

Elrond leaned against the archway that lead into the Healing Rooms. His advisor was sitting propped up against the headboard with his eyes turned out into the gardens. The raven-haired elf looked nearly peaceful and not at all like the incensed advisor that Lindir had said. Though if Elrond had learned anything in his long life it was that looks could be deceiving. So it was with this thought in mind that he approached his lifelong friend.

"Erestor."

The counselor turned from the window to look at him. Elrond was disturbed to see weary resignation in the other's eyes. Erestor nodded but did not say anything as Elrond came to the side of the bed and began to manipulate his limbs. In steadily growing silence Elrond worked searching for even a spark of hope in the lifeless extremities. Elrond bit back a sigh of despair as he settled Erestor's legs back onto the bed. The examination had not gone well. There were still no signs that the advisor would gain use of his legs. "Have you felt anything at all?"

Erestor shook his head wearily. "Nothing."

Elrond sat on the bed. "We can try-"

"No."

Elrond looked up at his friend wrinkling his brow. "Erestor there are other treatments we can try."

"How many more until you accept that I can't feel anything."

Elrond was slightly taken aback by the venom in the other's voice. "Erestor."

Erestor covered his face with his hands in anger and frustration. "Elrond you are my friend and I know you have done everything you can but there is nothing more to be done."

The Lord of Imladris reached out taking Erestor's hands in his. "What would you have me do Erestor?"

"Send a letter to Cirdan, tell him I wish to sail."

Elrond pulled away shocked. "No Erestor."

"Elrond please." Erestor pleaded taking his friend's hand.

"There has to be another way. We can work something out. Lindir and I can make sure you will have everything you need"  
"No!" Erestor shouted glaring hotly at Elrond. "I would rather be in the Halls of Mandos then forever at another's mercy." 

"There-"

Erestor shook his head again catching Elrond's hand. "If our positions were reversed what would you do? Would you allow others to treat you like an incompetent child?"

Elrond stared into those liquid brown eyes. He had known this day might come. Being a healer he had known it better than the others. It did not make it any easier. Over the weeks he had watched hope disappear from Erestor's eyes little by little with each examination. When he had declared that the bones had knit and still no feeling had returned he had known Erestor would probably never walk again but he had selfishly kept quiet. Now as hard as it seemed he had to do what was right for his friend.

"Elrond?"

The Lord of Imladris looked up into emotion brimmed eyes. "If that is your wish Erestor."

"Thank you." Erestor mumbled pulling his friend close. "Thank you."

Elrond turned from his balcony hearing someone coming in behind him. Glorfindel stood there nearly vibrating with challenging energy. "Glorfindel?"

"You're letting him leave!" The blonde seneschal growled.

Elrond looked weary. "Glorfindel I can not force him to stay. He is my friend too. I do not want him to leave either, not like this."

"Then keep him here."

"He will fade."

"Give me leave to work with him." Glorfindel suddenly pleaded.

Elrond's eyebrow rose. "What makes you think he will cooperate with you? He won't even allow me to try any more treatments."

"I'm not going to give him a choice."

"No!"

Elrond and Glorfindel turned to find Lindir behind them his eyes flashing angrily. "My Lord Elrond you can not do this." Lindir beseeched. "You can not. It is not right."

"Lindir-"

"No Glorfindel!" Lindir turned on Elrond. "Erestor has served you faithfully for centuries, he has fought back to back with us in war as well as been our friend in peace. You cannot do this to him. If he wishes to sail then let him do so. I do not want his last days on Arda to be filled with misery. I do not want to see him fade from grief."

"Neither do I Lindir." Glorfindel shot back. "But his time hasn't come yet, I know it. He just needs to see he can overcome this."

"You cannot deny him his right to sail!"

"Enough both of you." Elrond finally barked. "Lindir you will not interfere but Glorfindel you have only one month before he sails." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The leader of Imladris' defense hesitated outside the doors of Erestor's room in the Healing wing. What had he just gotten himself into?

He took several deep steadying breaths. He did not delude himself in thinking this was going to be easy. Erestor was going to fight him tooth and nail like a cornered animal.

He looked heavenwards. "I know your there." He whispered quietly to the Creator and the Valar. "Give me strength."

He waited a moment but nothing happened. That wasn't entirely unusual. Actually, they never answered. Glorfindel smirked to himself. It was a habit he had developed after being reborn. It made him feel better at times whether they answered or no. He did make a point of only talking to the Valar when he was the only one around. He didn't want to give the other elves a reason to give him funny looks.

"Well it looks like I'm on my own then."

No answer.  
Glorfindel entered Erestor's chamber to find the dark haired elf sitting up leaning against the headboard. The advisor didn't even acknowledge the Vanya's presence his dark eyes staring determinedly out the veranda door. Glorfindel's lips thinned in displeasure. Enough was enough. He strode purposely over to the bed jerking the covers off.

"Glorfindel!" Erestor snapped. "What are you doing!"

"We are going for a walk." Glorfindel replied calmly ignoring Erestor's fighting. He slid an arm under Erestor's shoulders and another under his knees to carry the Noldor from the bed. Once they made it to the terrace Glorfindel lowered Erestor until his feet touched the ground.

Erestor gave a frightened keen holding onto the Vanya tightly. "Glorfindel!"

"I'm not going to let you go." Glorfindel assured keeping his arm firmly under the slighter elf's arms for support.

"Glorfindel please take me back." Erestor pleaded. "We have tried, there is no change please do not make me do this."

"I am not taking you back." Glorfindel replied firmly. "I am not letting you give up so easily."

"What do you want from me!" Erestor's voice shook. "I cannot do this!"

"You will do this." Glorfindel stated firmly. "You have no choice."

Erestor looked like he was about to call for help when Glorfindel quickly interrupted him.

"It will not do you any good to call for Elrond and Lindir either. They will not help you. As of now you will have to depend wholly on me."

Erestor's eyes widened in shock. "You cannot be serious?"

"I am." Glorfindel stated calmly. "Now we are going to get you settled back into your rooms so you can get some rest because tomorrow we are going to do some serious work"  
Carefully Glorfindel maneuvered the counselor across the gardens heading towards the family wing. He had decided it would be better for the counselor to have his own rooms back instead of the sterile environment of the Healing Rooms. It was also more private there and was less likely to be bothered by others. 

He was rather surprised at how quiet the counselor had become. Of course, he had dropped some rather shocking news on the younger elf. Glorfindel had only told some half-truths to Erestor. Yes, Glorfindel had been given rein to work with the raven-haired elf, but he knew Elrond would be carefully monitoring his activities. The Lord of Imladris had made sure that Glorfindel knew the exercises Erestor needed, not to mention a three-page list of what the advisor was and was not allowed to do.

He pushed the door open to Erestor's rooms and settled the dark haired elf on the bed before turning to light a lamp. He turned back to find Erestor watching him with a queer look in his eyes. He waited a moment waiting for sharp words but there were none just the continued look. He knew Erestor enough to know that a thousand thoughts were running through that brilliant mind. He decided to let it go instead helping the other elf get settled for the night.

"If you need anything my friend just call. My rooms are right across the hall and I will be able to here you."

Erestor still didn't make any reply.

"Good night." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Yeah me I am no longer working nightshift! Yippee!

Betad by Saikagrl

Glorfindel rubbed his eyes wearily as he exited his room the next morning. Erestor had not been hesitant to call out several times during the night but it had not been for him. He had called for either Elrond or Lindir. Each time Glorfindel had answered the summons, Erestor had told him promptly that he was not needed. Glorfindel would retire each time nearly falling into revere when Erestor would call out again. After what had felt like the millionth time, Erestor had stopped. 

He sighed. He had known this was not going to be easy. 

Glorfindel made his way down to the kitchen to gather things for Erestor's breakfast. Imladris' head cook, Ihunaew, looked up from where she was kneading dough. "Good morning Glorfindel."

Glorfindel stifled a yawn. "Morning lovely."

Ihunaew laughed as she used a cloth to wipe her hands. "You sound tired my Lord. Should I be jealous? Were you out entertaining all the young ladies last night?"

The seneschal chuckled enjoying the early morning banter. He took pleasure in the cooks company. She, unlike some other elves, treated him no different than any. She treated him with respect, but not with the reverence some of the other elves did. Being a reborn balrog slayer at times had its disadvantages. "Not likely."

She tilted her head, a stray lock of auburn hair falling loose from her bun. "Is it our dear Erestor then?" At Glorfindel's look she continued. "Elrond has told me to prepare Erestor's meals and that you would be collecting them."

Glorfindel's green eyes met her own. "Do you think I am wrong?"

Ihunaew studied him a moment before a dazzling smile lit her face. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "No. Now you better be on your way. You have yet to face Erestor's temper."

"That does not sound reassuring."

Glorfindel knocked on Erestor's door before entering carefully balancing the food tray. He dropped it as he fell backwards barely avoiding being hit by a small vase. The glassware shattered against the wall with a resounding clatter. He looked up in surprise at the angry advisor. "Erestor!"

"Get out of my room." Erestor snapped. "I want to talk to Elrond."

Glorfindel sighed softly. "If that's the way you want it."

"I mean it Glorfindel."

Glorfindel stood up cautiously. "I am not leaving here until you've had your breakfast and we do your morning exercises."

The advisor's stare was dark with fury. "You can not make me."

"I do not think you want to put a wager on that."

"I do not find this amusing Glorfindel."

"Neither do I." Glorfindel returned. A timid knock interrupted them. Glorfindel stood in the doorway blocking the intruder's way into the room. He arched his brow at the young elf maid that stood there nervously. "Yes?"

"My Lord, Elrond sent me to see if anything was needed." The maid murmured biting her lower lip.

"Yes-"

"Send for Elrond." Erestor shouted. "I need to speak with him immediately."

Glorfindel ignored the advisor's words. "Yes, go down to the kitchen and ask Lady Ihunaew to send up another tray."

The maid's eyes flicked to the door nervously before she curtsied and disappeared. 

Glorfindel turned shutting the door firmly behind him then turned to lean against it. "Let's try this again. You will eat breakfast then do your exercises. After that, we will get dressed then go to the gardens for a bit of fresh air and to have lunch."

"Why are you doing this!"

Glorfindel didn't seem disturbed by the outburst. "After lunch you can decide whether we will try riding or swimming. Then it is time for dinner. We will do a series of stretches then you can either stay up and read or go to bed."

"Are you mad? I cannot stand much less ride or swim."

Glorfindel snorted. "I will be with you to make sure you will not fall or drown so you're safe unless you really irritate me."

"You cannot do this to me."

The seneschal stood tall his arms crossed insolently in front of him. "Watch me Erestor."

Anger radiated off of the raven-haired elf in waves. This was not right. Why was Glorfindel treating him so? And where were Elrond and Lindir? 

A soft knock at the door made Glorfindel turn and Erestor looked eagerly for Elrond. Glorfindel eased the door open. Erestor was shaken to see only the maid carrying a tray. Where was Elrond?

"My Lord?" The maid murmured.

"Thank you." Glorfindel replied taking the tray and placing it on a nearby stool. "Is that all?"

The maid shook her head. "Lord Elrond wondered if you required anything else?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "No. Thank you."

The girl nodded. "Good day then sir."

Erestor sat there stunned. Glorfindel was telling the truth. Elrond and Lindir were not going to help him. He felt numb. He did not even realize Glorfindel had moved until the tray was set on the bed. He looked up finding Glorfindel's emerald eyes studying him closely.

"Erestor." Glorfindel commanded gently. "Eat your breakfast."

He nodded dumbly but was only able to swallow several mouthfuls before he was no longer able to eat. Glorfindel seemed displeased, but for the moment didn't push the matter as he set about clearing the bed and starting the exercises Elrond had instructed him to do. Erestor remained quiet. He was unsure and felt betrayed. Feelings and insecurities he hadn't had since he was a child rose within him. He managed to pay enough attention as Glorfindel helped him dress before he was lifted to his feet and guided into the gardens.

Glorfindel leaned against the wall wearily. He had left Erestor in the garden under the shade of a large oak. He had left the advisor a book, juice, and some fruit in case he wanted something. He wanted to give the younger elf some time alone and truth be told he need some space himself.

His gaze wandered up to the heavens. "I could really use some help here."

"Are you worn out already?"

Glorfindel whirled around his heart pounding hard in his chest. He gave a sigh of relief seeing Elrond. "You scared me."

Elrond arched a brow. "Were you expecting one of the Valar?"

Glorfindel's lips twisted in amusement. "Maybe."

"Erestor?"

Glorfindel's face fell. "I don't know Elrond, one minute he fights me the next he doesn't react to anything I do."

Elrond nodded. "I am not sure of your faith on this matter. Medically speaking I believe Erestor will not walk again. He has shown no signs of feeling or movement. Everything is healed."

Glorfindel brushed his blonde hair back. "I don't know what to tell you Elrond, I just know. There is something..."

"I believe you Glorfindel, if I didn't Erestor would be on his way to the Grey Havens." 

"Thanks."

"Don't you lose hope though."

Glorfindel smirked. "Oh I am not ready to concede yet. I have never backed down from a fight, just ask the balrog." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Glorfindel bounded into the advisor's room. He had a good feeling about today. For the last three weeks he had been working with Erestor. The dark haired elf had shown little progress but Glorfindel just knew that today would be the day. Something good was going to happen today.

"Good morning 'Tor." Glorfindel called cheerily as he entered Erestor's rooms.

"No." Erestor fairly growled causing the blonde warrior to come to a halt. "I absolutely refuse."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Refuse? Refuse what?"

"You will not give me a nick name. I will not be called 'Tor. It is bad enough you call me by my given name."

Glorfindel smirked. "But we have become such good friends."

Erestor glared. "I think I hate you."

Glorfindel shook his head. "Well I guess the wedding's off."

"Your sense of humor leaves much to be desired."

"So says the elf without a sense of humor"  
"I know I hate you."

"I highly doubt that." Glorfindel laughed turning to the wardrobe and removing a set of clothes. "Get dressed so we can get started."

Erestor sighed but pulled the shirt over knowing it was useless fighting.

Glorfindel turned letting Erestor dress in private instead studying the walls of the room. He had had little cause to be in the other elf's rooms and when he had he never bothered to pay attention to the decor. He was therefore rather surprised at the murals and trinkets adorning the room.

"You have seen the sea Erestor?" Glorfindel asked staring at a mural of dolphins and whales.

"I lived on the shores of Sirion." Erestor's voice was muffled.

Glorfindel arched a brow in surprise. "When was that?"

"Long ago." Erestor replied. "I use to deliver fresh fish to Elwing as a child. My father was a mariner. We lived close by. I was only a few years younger then Elrond and Elros and oft times they invited me to play with them."

"Do you miss the sea?"

"Sometimes."

Silence settled between them except for the rustling of clothes. Glorfindel waited patiently examining several objects in the room. A hiss came from behind him before Erestor reluctantly called for his attention. The Vanya turned to find the other elf sitting on the side of the bed. Erestor had dressed to the best of his abilities but had been unable to pull his leggings up by himself. He would not meet Glorfindel's gaze instead letting his raven hair fall forward to obscure his face, his embarrassment plain. Glorfindel didn't comment on it instead helping the other elf to his feet, pulling up, and fastening the leggings.

Glorfindel supported the other elf then. "Come. We are going to do things a little differently today. I want to show you something."

(LOTRLOTR)

Glorfindel slid from the horse before reaching up to help Erestor down. The dark haired elf remained quiet as he was settled on the ground against a tree. Glorfindel whispered a few words of praise to the horse before settling himself beside Erestor. The blonde seneschal's eyes wondered over the valley. They were on a rise overlooking the valley and waterfalls.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Glorfindel whispered softly.

"Aye." Erestor nodded looking up briefly. "But I have seen the wonder of the valley before and wish now to see the beaches of Valinor."

Glorfindel turned catching the others eyes. "Erestor, Valinor is an everlasting paradise." He swept his arm out encompassing the beauty before him. "This is a fleeting beauty that can not be rivaled and therefore to be all the more cherished."

Erestor laughed but it sounded brittle to Glorfindel's ears. "A warrior and a poet."

Glorfindel decided to ignore it leaning in conspiratorially. "Yes but don't tell anyone else."

"How much longer Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel snorted. "As long as it takes, now lean back it's time for your exercises."

Erestor ducked his head in defeat as he pushed himself away from the tree. Glorfindel reached out helping to maneuver the uncooperative limbs. The Vanya placed a hand against the advisor's lower back to help guide him.

"Now-"

Erestor gave a pained hiss arching to avoid the Vanya's hands.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel frowned. That had never happened before. "Erestor are you all right?" 

"What did you do?" Erestor panted slightly.

"I don't know." The blonde shook his head bewildered. "I'm going to try again, you ready?"

Erestor nodded.

The seneschal again placed his hand on the dark elf's back only putting the lightest of pressure this time.

Erestor screamed and jerked forward. The dark elf would have fallen face first if Glorfindel hadn't grabbed his arm to steady him. Shaking Erestor braced his hands against the ground supporting himself. Glorfindel reached for him but stopped unsure and unwilling to cause the younger elf anymore pain.

What's wrong? What's happening?" Glorfindel demanded as he hovered close beside the advisor.

"Your touch hurts." Erestor gasped.

"I didn't do anything." Glorfindel frowned.

"You did something. I felt it."

"Can you feel anything now?"

"Yes and it's all bad." Erestor growled through gritted teeth. He closed his eyes trying to will the pain away. He felt Glorfindel move and pulled away. "Don't touch me."

The pain slowly started to ebb. Erestor opened his eyes to find Glorfindel staring at him with a strange look on his face. 

"Erestor?"

"What?"

"You moved your legs." 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

AN: Sorry for the wait needed a new hard drive for the computer. From now on short sotries I think. I was gonna break this up but then figured you guys might kill me. Anyways enjoy and thanx for the encouragement. Hugs and Kisses.

Betad by Saikagrl

"What has happened!" Elrond demanded storming down the stairs as Glorfindel and Erestor galloped into the courtyard pulling the horse to a skidding halt. Glorfindel didn't answer right away instead gently easing Erestor off the horse and onto the ground. Elrond knelt on the ground beside the dark haired elf. He was disturbed to see tear tracks on Erestor's face and his eyes shut tight. "What is going on?"

Glorfindel looking shaken, stood up making sure not to touch Erestor anymore. "I swear I do not know Elrond."

The Lord of Imladris frowned but quickly gathered Erestor up in his arms and swiftly made his way to the healing wing.

Glorfindel quickly followed beside them. "I took him to the high pass on the western most waterfall. We were talking. I was helping him get settled to do the strengthening exercises; he told me I was hurting him. I swear to Ilúvatar all I did was touch him Elrond, I just placed my hand on his back, that is all."

Elrond settled the advisor on the bed.

"He cried out that I was hurting him then…then he moved his legs."

Elrond looked at him sharply.

"My word Elrond."

"Erestor?" Elrond questioned gently.

The advisor took several steadying breaths before opening his eyes. He gripped Elrond's arm but his eyes were focused on his legs. Elrond looked down to in time to see one of Erestor's legs move slightly to the side.

"Sweet Elbereth!" Elrond breathed.

(LOTRLOTR)

"Show me what you did Glorfindel." Elrond demanded.

Glorfindel hesitated. "What if I hurt him?"

Erestor reached up to grip Glorfindel's arm. "It's all right, show him."

"I was helping him get settled so we could work on the exercises." Glorfindel explained reenacting what had happened. "I placed my hand on his back like this," Glorfindel lightly touched the counselor's back when nothing happened he continued, "he said I was hurting him. Then I brought him back to Imladris as fast as I could."

Elrond frowned. "You just touched him?"

Glorfindel nodded.

"Erestor?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it. It felt like something was being forced into me."

Elrond's forehead wrinkled. "Glorfindel I want you to do exactly as you did but I want you to concentrate on what you were thinking when you touched him."

Glorfindel took a deep breath calming himself recalling his thoughts. This time when he touched Erestor the younger elf flinched away with a hiss. Elrond grabbed Glorfindel's wrist.

"Do it again. Erestor it may hurt but I need you to hold still." Elrond instructed.

"I'll try." The advisor answered taking a shaky breath.

Glorfindel again placed his hand on Erestor's back. The counselor went rigid his eyes shutting in pain. Elrond frowned at first as he focused on what was happening but then a clear light entered his eyes as he realized what was happening. Slowly Erestor began to straighten easing the tension in his body as the pain began to subside. Glorfindel let out a heavy sigh as he dropped his hand. He felt exhausted. They both looked to Elrond who was smiling.

"Erestor I want you to try moving your legs again." Elrond commanded raising a hand to forestall any questions.

The younger elf bit his lip but did as he was told this time showing more definite signs of movement. His brow furrowed in concentration he slid his legs off the bed letting them dangle before easing himself down. Glorfindel stepped forward worriedly but Elrond gestured for him to wait. Erestor let go of the bed and for the first time in nearly five months stood on his own power.

(LOTRLOTR)

Erestor took a shaky step away from the bed then another. He made it two more feet when his legs buckled. Elrond anticipating the movement caught him before he fell to the floor. The Elven Lord settled the counselor back on the bed. Erestor wouldn't look at either of them using his dark hair to shield his face. Elrond put a finger under his chin forcing his face up and brushing the raven hair away from his face. He smiled kindly seeing the fresh tears.

"Don't be disappointed Erestor." Elrond brushed the tears away. "Your body is just weak from lack of use. You will be fine once you begin to move around more. I am sure Glorfindel will enjoy a new sparring partner."

"Truly?"

"Aye. Although your back will never be as strong as it once was. You'll be fine as long as you do not take on any more orcs."

Erestor gave him a shy smile at that. His eyes then searched out the blonde warrior. "Thank you Glorfindel."

"I would say it was nothing but I do not know what I did." Glorfindel shrugged somewhat mystified.

Elrond laughed. "I think my friend that I am going to be adding to your duties. You will now be spending part of your evenings with me in the Healing wing."

"But I'm not a healer!" Glorfindel protested.

The Lord of Imladris arched a brow. "I beg to differ. You have been gifted with a very special healing ability that few elves have."

"But I am a warrior. I never had any healing skills, not even when I lived in Gondolin."

Elrond chuckled. "I think the Valar are meddling in your life again."

Glorfindel looked heavenward anxiously. "Thanks, I think."

(LOTRLOTR)

(three months later)

The young Lorien elf looked about him is unsuppressed awe as he dismounted his horse. It was the first time he had traveled outside the borders of his home and Rivendell was a splendid sight. If Lorien was the heart of elvendom on earth then Imladris was its soul.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The young elf came out of his stupor to nod at his captain. "Yessir."

A young Rivendell elf hastened over to the pair bowing politely. "Captain Haldir, may I take your horses?"

The Lorien captain nodded. "You may. Where is Lord Erestor? I thought he would have greeted us by now?"

The stable hand frowned in thought. "I know he headed towards the Bruin this morning. I do not think he has returned yet."

Haldir pursed his lips. "I guess I shall seek-"

"GLORFINDEL!"

The three turned to find two elves racing towards them at a reckless speed. Haldir reached out pulling the young Lorien elf out of the way as a golden streak whisked past them followed moments later by a dark one.

The young Lorien warrior turned wide eyes to his captain. "What was that?"

Haldir snorted. "The Chief of Imladris' security the famed Balrog Slayer, Glorfindel of Gondolin, being pursued by the furious Chief Counselor, Erestor of Imladris."

The youth's mouth dropped open in surprise. "But why would the Balrog Slayer be afraid of a counselor."

Haldir put a hand on the youth's shoulder as he turned them towards the doors. "Obviously you have not yet met Erestor."

(LOTR)

Elrond's eyebrows shot up seeing the two elves racing down the corridor towards him. "Glorfindel?"

"Not now my Lord!" Glorfindel shouted racing past.

"Erestor?"

"Busy!" Erestor hissed flying past hot on the heels of the golden elf.

Elrond watched the two elves race down the corridor both skidding slightly on the polished floor before ducking around the corner. Elrond shook his head before resuming his walk. "One can only hope they do not break their fool necks."

(LOTR)

Glorfindel leaped down the stairs racing towards the lake. He had thought the counselor would have given up by now. He was obviously wrong. He had thought the Mirkwood spider in Erestor's picnic basket was funny. It obviously was not. Although, the look on the advisor's face was well worth it.

He veered to the left as he reached the lake only to be caught in a flying tackle that sent them both into the water. Splashing and spluttering they rose for air. Erestor fairly growled picking his soggy self from the water. Glorfindel followed at a much slower pace pushing his wet hair back.

"Ah-hem."

Both elves startled looking up to find Lindir resting against a large willow. He was sitting cross-legged his lute resting comfortably in his lap. A broad smile spread over his face as he watched them stagger from the muddy bank. He shook his head his moon colored hair spilling about his face.

"I came down here today for inspiration. I think I have finally found it."

Erestor's dark eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare Lindir."

The minstrel feigned innocence.

"Not a word Lindir." Glorfindel warned.

Lindir waited until the two had started towards the house before striking a chord. "This is a tale of two elves here, who fell into a lake so clear..."

Glorfindel and Erestor shared a look.

"Get him."


End file.
